


Desperately seeking scooter

by imperfectcircle



Series: Stories by theme: Romance [17]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crooked Remix 2019, Epistolary, M/M, Meet-Cute, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle
Summary: Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connectionsDesperately seeking scooter - May 18, approx 4pmposted by redsox1903 on May 21 2014 00:13Tale as old as time: You were on an electric scooter. I flipped you off.It was rude and inappropriate. I'm sorry.Let me buy you a drink, apologize properly, see where it goes from there?





	Desperately seeking scooter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaystop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaystop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lately it's been driving me mad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132707) by [okaystop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaystop/pseuds/okaystop). 

> Remix of [lately it's been driving me mad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132707) by [okaystop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaystop/pseuds/okaystop) \-- I love the original, and I couldn't resist playing with Tommy's suggestion: "Maybe you should put up one of those Craigslist missed connections."
> 
> I had blast with this, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas <3

ABC drops the axe on Private Practice, Body of Proof, Galavant and more  
MediaZaps - March 14 2014

Big news day from ABC today, as seven cancellations are announced, including six season veteran Private Practice. While viewers may not be surprised to see flagging Body of Proof go after three increasingly tepid seasons, we at MediaZaps poured one out for beloved weird musical comedy Galavant, which shone so brightly -- and so bizarrely -- for two incredible seasons. 

Other sad but unsurprising losses include Family Tools (one season), Malibu Country (one season), Happy Endings (three seasons) and the unparalleled Diablo (was it one season, or was it just a fever dream?) which boldly sought to adapt the eponymous 1996 computer game as a sitcom. 

As ever, we like to look on the bright side. Maybe MediaZaps' vision board will finally come true, and now they all have some time on their hands the creative geniuses behind Galavant (Dan Fogelman, Alan Menken, Glenn Slater) will unite with the unholy vision behind Diablo (Dan Hernandez, Jon Lovett, Benji Samit) to produce a musical comedy adaptation of Mortal Kombat. 

***

Where are they now? As speculation mounts over possible 2016 candidates, we take a moment to follow up on some of the key players of the 2008 movement  
Beltway Beat - April 30 2014

[...]

**Jon Favreau**  
Handsome wunderkind "Favs," the genius speechwriter who helped craft then-Senator Obama's era-defining messages of hope and change, left the White House in 2013 after eight years as Obama's "mind reader." He founded the successful consulting firm Fenway Strategies with best friend and fellow "Obama bro" Tommy Vietor and hasn't looked back. And with clients all the way from AirBnB to Zip Car, who can blame him? 

Speaking to Politico earlier this year, Favreau said of the move into consulting, "I think it works so well because, when you get down to it, we're nerds about communication. There's something really satisfying about getting to the heart of what someone is trying to tell the world -- whether they're a public figure, a business, or an NGO -- and helping them to tell it their way."

***

reddit/r/gayoreuropean  
Does my hot neighbor like dudes?  
submitted 8 hours ago by BiNextDoor1988

Evidence for:  
\- Hot  
\- Good hair  
\- Listens to Jason Mraz  
\- Owns a small very fluffy dog  
\- All his friends are also hot

Evidence against:  
\- Called me and my boyfriend "dude"  
\- May be listening to Jason Mraz unironically

I tried some of our standard r/gayoreuropean tactics like complimenting his hair and asking what he thought of Taylor Swift's latest album, but he was just earnestly nice and now I'm even more confused. 

*** 

Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connections  
Desperately seeking scooter - May 18, approx 4pm  
posted by redsox1903 on May 21 2014 00:13

Tale as old as time: You were on an electric scooter. I flipped you off. 

It was rude and inappropriate. I'm sorry. 

Let me buy you a drink, apologize properly, see where it goes from there? 

[REPLY] [REPORT SPAM]  
do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

***

Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connections  
Hey, asshole on Santa Monica Blvd who nearly ran me over - May 18, afternoon  
posted by tempaccount382q9 on May 21 2014 00:13

Are YOU an arrogant, self-satisfied asshole too hyped up on your own self-importance to care about other road users? 

Do YOU think that real men drive cars and anyone who uses other, more environmentally friendly forms of transport deserves at best scorn and at worst life-threatening injury? 

Could YOU extend a middle finger to the rest of humanity from the comfort of your road-hogging Prius and still think you're god's gift? 

If you were driving a silver Prius on Santa Monica Boulevard at 3:30 on May 18 and answered yes to all three questions, I will happily venmo you $10 so you can buy the worst, least comfortable dildo in the world and GO FUCK YOURSELF. 

[REPLY] [REPORT SPAM]  
do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

***

Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connections  
Hey, asshole on Santa Monica Blvd who nearly ran me over - May 18, afternoon  
posted by tempaccount382q9 on May 21 2014 00:13

[This post has been removed for violating community standards]

***

ABC TV Pilot Los Angeles OPEN CASTING CALL  
May 2014

ABC TV pilot NOW CASTING men, women and non-binary people with martial arts experience in Los Angeles, California for background roles.

Casting directors are now casting actors, models and talent to work on scenes starting this September for dates to be determined. 

SEEKING  
Men, women and non-binary people with martial arts experience  
All ages, ethnicities, body types  
Singing ability an advantage

***

Media Zaps Exclusives @MediaZaps 2014-05-21 12:04  
.@JonLovett @Dan_Fogelman We saw this casting call and thought of you! Is this the Mortal Kombat musical comedy we've been waiting for?? [heart eyes emoji]  
[LINK: ABC TV Pilot Los Angeles OPE...]

Jon Griswold Lovett @JonLovett 2014-05-21 12:53  
@MediaZaps @Dan_Fogelman Haha I wish! Dan - if that's you hit me up. I could use a project with real vision...

Dan Fogelman @Dan_Fogelman 2014-05-21 14:11  
@JonLovett @MediaZaps if you can get the rights, I'll bring @AlMenken

Your Pal Al @AlMenken 2014-05-21 19:38  
@Dan_Fogelman @JonLovett @MediaZaps  
[Gif: Mortal Kombat fight scene with "Finish Him" in flashing yellow letters]

***

Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connections  
Hey, hot scooter dude, I'm the asshole who nearly ran you over!  
posted by redsox1903 on May 21 2014 23:43

Someone deleted your post before I could reply! I'm the asshole! It's me! Hi! Thank you for your kind offer re supplies, but that's more of a second date activity for me. At least let me buy you a drink first?

[REPLY] [REPORT SPAM]  
do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

***

Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connections  
Hey, asshole driver, what part of 'fuck you' don't you understand?  
posted by tempaccount393s1 on May 22 2014 11:51

I can't believe after NEARLY HOSPITALIZING ME not to mention coming within INCHES of writing off my scooter you think you can just ask me out for a drink. What kind of charmed life do you live that rejection is so fucking inconceivable to you, you don't even think attempted murder dents your chances?

[REPLY] [REPORT SPAM]  
do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

***

Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connections  
Attempted murder? Really?  
posted by redsox1903 on May 22 2014 20:28

Come on, man, I didn't even come close to running you over. I was rude and inconsiderate, and I'm sorry, but I wasn't out for blood. 

I tried replying to your post, but maybe you had a typo in your email address or something, because it bounced back?

But I have a list! Why you should go for a drink with me:

1) I think you're cute and I want to get to know you better.  
2) If you don't think I'm cute, rest assured that I have a boring, conventional wardrobe of grey and navy clothes for you to make fun of, so it won't be a wasted evening.  
3) If we do hit it off, it'll be a great story to tell the grandkids.  
4) If we don't hit it off, it'll be a great story to tell at parties. 

[REPLY] [REPORT SPAM]  
do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

***

Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connections  
An itemized list of disagreements  
posted by tempaccount393s1 on May 23 2014 02:33

Of course your email bounced back. You mean you didn't use a fake email address to post on here? How many opportunistic dick pics have you received already? 

1\. You saw me for two seconds as I sped past you in LA traffic at a safe and practical 20mph -- cute is coming on a little strong, surely?  
2\. Are you really so pathologically terrified of being disliked by a random stranger that you're trying to sell me on mocking your poor taste?  
3\. Wow.  
4\. I don't know what kind of parties you go to, but nothing about this makes either of us look good.

[REPLY] [REPORT SPAM]  
do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

***

Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connections  
sweet jesus  
posted by redsox1903 on May 23 2014 07:15

Yeah, there have been a lot of dick pics. Like, a lot. Why does anyone think that's a good way to introduce themselves? 'Hi, I'm redsox1903, I like small dogs, long walks, and by the way here's my dick?'

1) You were going 10mph at most, let's not lie to each other. I saw what I saw, and I liked what I saw, and even if I hadn't I would still have wanted to apologize.  
2) Yep!  
3) Is that a good wow?  
4) I don't think we come out of this too badly? At least, we won't if you'll go for a drink with me. Then I'm the dedicated romantic who wooed you through the medium of craigslist, and you're the guy who looked so hot and compelling on an electric scooter that you launched a thousand craigslist posts. 

[REPLY] [REPORT SPAM]  
do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

***

From: Carrie Lyons  
To: info@fenwaystrategies.com  
Subject: Quu makeover  
Received: Friday May 23 2014 08:00

Hi Team Fenway! 

I saw the amazing work you did for Trish and the gang at AirBnB and I was hoping I could interest you in working some of that same magic for Quu electronic cigarettes? We are a young, vibrant enterprise looking to revolutionize vaping by providing a safe, healthy alternative to smoking that still hits the spot. (As you can tell, we need some help with our messaging!) 

You may have seen some concerns in the news recently about vaping -- in particular, the kind of fun and funky flavors that Quu specializes in -- being potentially appealing to kids. We want to get ahead of the story on this, and we thought you could be the perfect partners for us in this venture! 

I look forward to hearing from you soon either by email or on the number below.

Kindest regards,  
Carrie Lyons

***

From: Jon Favreau  
To: Tommy Vietor  
Subject: Fwd: Quu makeover  
Received: Friday May 23 2014 08:04

Is this who we are now?

***

From: Tommy Vietor  
To: Jon Favreau  
Subject: Re: Fwd: Quu makeover  
Received: Friday May 23 2014 08:06

That . . . did not feel good to read

***

From: Jon Favreau  
To: Tommy Vietor  
Subject: Re: Fwd: Quu makeover  
Received: Friday May 23 2014 08:09

Talk when we get in?

***

From: Tommy Vietor  
To: Jon Favreau  
Subject: Re: Fwd: Quu makeover  
Received: Friday May 23 2014 08:10

yes please

***

Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connections  
Small dogs and long walks  
posted by tempaccount393s1 on May 23 2014 12:19

1\. This isn't a trick where I show up and ten of your frat brothers beat me up for riding a scooter? You have to admit it seems more likely than that you saw me riding Betsy and were so smitten you had to find me.  
2\. Hm.  
3\. You know what? Sure. It was a GREAT wow. The best. A wow for the ages. 

[REPLY] [REPORT SPAM]  
do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

***

Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connections  
Re Small dogs and long walks  
posted by redsox1903 on May 23 2014 12:40

1) I promise. Just me.  
2) I also have very conservative taste in shoes. And I am reliably informed that my taste in music is 'basic.' My friend Tommy says to tell you I think the Fifty First Dates soundtrack is a classic.  
3) :) 

[REPLY] [REPORT SPAM]  
do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

***

Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connections  
Re Re Small dogs and long walks  
posted by tempaccount393s1 on May 23 2014 12:58

2\. Your friend Tommy sounds hot. Maybe I should go on a date with him instead. 

[REPLY] [REPORT SPAM]  
do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

***

Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connections  
M4M Re Re Re Small dogs and long walks  
posted by redsox1903 on May 23 2014 13:29

2) :(

[REPLY] [REPORT SPAM]  
do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

***

Craigslist > LA > Community > Missed connections  
Re Re Re Re Small dogs and long walks  
posted by andthegiantswinthepennant on May 23 2014 13:53

FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST GO ON A FUCKING DATE ALREADY THIS ENTIRE MESSAGE BOARD IS GETTING BLUE BALLS WATCHING THE TWO OF YOU AND YOUR GLACIAL FLIRTATION COME ON THIS IS EMBARRASSING FOR EVERYONE

[REPLY] [REPORT SPAM]  
do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

***

From: OpenTable  
To: Tommy Vietor  
Subject: Your booking confirmation for Modo Migliore  
Received: Friday May 23 2014 14:22

Booking confirmed  
Thanks for using OpenTable!  
Table for 2 on Sunday May 25 2014 at 19:00  
Booking name: Jon Favreau  
Confirmation #: 203943418

See menu | Get directions

***

Google search  
modo migliore robertson blvd  
All | Maps | Shopping | Images | News | More  
About 6,490 results (0.45 seconds)

MODO MIGLIORE  
www.modomigliorerestaurant.com  
Welcome to to the website of Modo Migliore, an intimate Italian dining experience in the heart of West Hollywood.  
Menu - Directions - Gallery - About Us

Modo Migliore - 93 photos & 202 reviews - Italian  
www.yelp.com > Restaurants > Italian  
Rating: 4.8 stars - 202 reviews - Price range: $$$$  
Top rated review: I proposed to my wife at Modo Migliore and... 

***

Google search  
modo migliore robertson blvd dress code  
All | Maps | Shopping | Images | News | More  
About 8,020,000 results (0.53 seconds)

***

Google search  
modo migliore robertson blvd do i have to wear a tie  
All | Maps | Shopping | Images | News | More  
About 8,180,000 results (0.55 seconds)

***

Google search  
jon favreau  
All | Images | News | Videos | Maps | More  
About 14,600,000 results (0.50 seconds)

***

Google search  
does jon favreau the speechwriter not the director wear a tie  
All | Images | News | Videos | Shopping | More  
About 21,100 results (0.60 seconds)

***

Google search  
jon favreau the speechwriter shirtless  
All | Images | News | Videos | Shopping | More  
About 48,900 results (0.43 seconds)

***

Google search  
is jon favreau the speechwriter even gay  
All | Images | News | Videos | Shopping | More  
About 104,000 results (0.51 seconds)

*** 

Fenway Strategies @FenwayStrategies 2014-05-28 10:41  
Calling all small to medium non-profits! Are you trying to change the world but struggling to make your voice heard? Fenway is offering FREE consulting - apply below  
[LINK: Fenway Strategies Pro Bono ser...]

***

From: jon.ira.lovett@gmail.com  
To: shaniqua@rainbow-heart.org  
Subject: Free lunch?  
Received: Friday May 30 2014 20:08

Saw this and thought of you guys? Worth checking out - I know one of the partners, and they seem (sickeningly) earnest about this.

http://www.fenwaystrategies.com/pro-bono.php

Keep fighting the good fight!  
Lovett

PS - Maaaaaybe don’t mention I sent you? The partner is that guy I told you and Jessa about, so 1. I could fuck it up at any moment and 2. he says he’s out but I don’t know if he’s out-out, so. 

***

Google search  
What is Diablo the computer game?  
All | Shopping | Videos | Images | News | More  
About 124,000,000 results (1.00 seconds)

***

Google search  
How do I ask good questions about video games?  
All | Images | Videos | News | Shopping | More  
About 344,000,000 results (0.71 seconds)

***

Google search  
Are the Game Awards a black tie event?  
All | News | Shopping | Images | Videos | More  
About 77,300,000 results (0.93 seconds)

***

Big hits and near misses at The Game Awards  
Gamer Gazette June 20 2014

Few surprises at the Gamies last night, as Dragon Age: Inquisition (BioWare) took home Game of the Year and Best Role Playing Game; Far Cry 4 (Ubisoft) won Best Shooter; and Nintendo won Developer of the Year, as well as Best Family Game and Best Sporting/Racing Game for Mario Kart 8. 

[...] 

Fan-favorite Diablo — the short-lived but much loved sitcom — was voted Best Adapted Work. Comedian and writer Jon Lovett was in attendance to accept the award on behalf of his team. 

“They said it couldn’t be done,” Lovett joked to a room of industry insiders. “Then they said it shouldn’t be done. Then they said, we’re serious, don’t do this, it’ll ruin your career. I’m delighted to accept this award on behalf of the whole team, many of whom still have jobs.”

[Pictured: Jon Lovett (Diablo - Best Adapted Work 2014) sharing an intimate joke with guest]

***

New directions for Fenway Strategies?  
PR Insider June 23 2014

Fenway Strategies, the communications consultancy headed by former Obama staffers Jon Favreau and Tommy Vietor, launched its new “pro bono” arm last month to a mixed response.

“We’re looking for non-profits seeking to make a real difference,” said partner Tommy Vietor in an email to PR Insider. “We know it can be tough to find your voice in an increasingly complex and fragmented communications landscape. We want to donate our expertise to help smaller organizations make the world a better place.”

A handful of delighted non-profits — including conservation group Trees Too and LGBTQ youth educators Rainbow Heart — have already taken to twitter to sing Fenway’s praises, but industry skeptics aren’t convinced.

“The Obama boys have a certain reputation to live up to,” says one former McCain spokesperson, now a Beltway consultant. “If I wanted to move into representing less wholesome brands, this might be how I’d sweeten the pill."

Of course, it may simply be that the creative partnership behind Fenway are looking for new challenges. PR Insider can report that partner Jon Favreau was spotted at The Game Awards on Friday networking with representatives from Nintendo, Blizzard and other big names in video gaming. Game developers aren’t traditional clients for a political communications consultancy, but that may be part of the appeal.

[Pictured: Jon Favreau (left) networking with games designer John Lovitt at The Game Awards. Photo credit Gamer Gazette]

***

From: Shaniqua | Rainbow Heart  
To: Jon Lovett  
Subject: Re: Free lunch?  
Received: Wednesday June 23 2014 11:30

i knew it!! your boyfriend was using me as a front for his sinister plan to pivot to video (games)!!

https://pr-insider.org/38842679/new-directions-for-fenway

***

From: jon.ira.lovett@gmail.com  
To: shaniqua@rainbow-heart.org  
Subject: Re: Free lunch?  
Received: Wednesday June 23 2014 11:49

Not my boyfriend.

That photo makes me look like I have seven chins, and each of them has a chin of its own. 

Sincerely,  
John Lovitt

***

**jfavs** | Follow  
2h  
[Photo: Photo of two people holding hands cropped just to the hands and forearms. One wrist is wearing a bi pride bracelet, the other a gay pride bracelet.]  
[Like][Comment][Share]  
Liked by **andyfavs** and **71 others**  
**jfavs** if my boyfriend had an instagram, I could tag him in this Pride photo  
2h

**grant.chuckwood** Woooo, go Favs!  
2h | reply  
**robbiegibbs01** Awesome, man! Sending you all the best from Missouri!  
2h | reply  
**redsoxxxforever** Wonderful news Jon!! We must catch up soon  
1h | reply  
**andyfavs** [rainbow emoji] [rainbow emoji] love you bro  
1h | reply  
**tommyvietor** Not featured: The 7lb of glitter your hair accumulated over the day and is now shedding in our office  
32m | reply

***

[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: jessssssaaaaaa  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: jessa jessa jessssssaaaaaaaaaa  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: jessa  
Me: hi  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: you know Lovett’s not-my-boyfriend? the one who isn’t out-out?  
Me: y  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: he just posted about GOING TO PRIDE WITH HIS BOYFRIEND on instagram  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: why are you stalking l’s bf’s insta?  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: why AREN’T YOU stalking l’s bf’s insta?  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: no but we’re mutuals  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: maybe i’ll make a speech at their wedding  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: maybe i’ll OFFICIATE their wedding  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: hey  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: hey  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: hey jessa  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: hey  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: how do you feel about a double wedding?  
Me: sounds good  
Me: you stand up w Lovett, i stand up w his bf, at the last moment we yell psych and swap partners  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: [heart eyes] [cry laughing] [heart eyes]  
Me: [bride emoji]

***

reddit/r/gayoreuropean  
Does my hot neighbor like dudes? - UPDATE  
submitted 3 hours ago by BiNextDoor1988

Original post here.

He has a boyfriend! I saw them kissing! The boyfriend is also hot and rides a bright pink scooter. Victory for the queers!

***

From: Fran Lovett  
To: Jon Lovett  
Subject: Re: recipe  
Received: Sunday March 15 2015 13:55

Hi Sweetie.....I'm glad you had a nice time at the beach yesterday. I loved the pictures...thank you for sending them through. I showed them to Abbie and she says your Jon is quite the looker(!) Your dad liked them too...... 

I've remembered what I used to do with the brisket to give it that extra kick... Same recipe as below, but use one cup less stock and add in a cup of Guinness.. It's not Kosher 4 Passover.......but it's delicious! 

Sending you lots of love  
Mom xxxxxxxxx

***

From: Jon Lovett  
To: Hanna Koch  
Subject: Fwd: Re: recipe  
Received: Sunday March 15 2015 19:02

Guinness in the brisket? 

Pros:  
\- Delicious  
\- Family recipe  
\- My mom will love you forever

Cons:  
\- Technically chametz  
\- Someone will have to drink the rest of the Guinness

***

From: Hanna Koch  
To: Tommy Vietor  
Subject: Fwd: Re: recipe  
Received: Sunday March 15 2015 19:04

Can Mrs Lovett adopt me? xx

***

Google search  
first anniversary gift ideas  
All | Shopping | Images | News | Videos | More  
About 124,000,000 results (1.00 seconds)

***

Google search  
experience gifts  
All | Shopping | Images | News | Videos | More  
About 9,890,000,000 results (0.62 seconds)

***

Google search  
experience gifts for a politics nerd  
All | Shopping | Images | News | Videos | More  
About 10,500,000 results (0.62 seconds)

***

Google search  
experience gifts baseball los angeles  
All | Shopping | Images | News | Videos | More  
About 47,400,000 results (0.66 seconds)

***

Google search  
am i the worst boyfriend ever  
All | Images | Videos | News | Shopping | More  
About 374,000,000 results (0.51 seconds)

***

Google search  
gifts politics baseball dogs fuck fuck fuck fuck  
All | Shopping | Images | News | Videos | More  
About 44,900,000 results (0.66 seconds)

***

Jon Lovett: Tommy you have to help me plan the perfect gift for Jon  
Me: Last week you got Leo a new ball and he wouldn't stop talking about it for three days  
Me: Three days  
Me: He will be sickeningly into whatever you get him  
Jon Lovett: Gratifying, but no, I need this to be perfect  
Me: Get Leo ten new balls?  
Jon Lovett: Laugh it up, Vietor, but if I fuck this up and he breaks up with me, you're the one who'll be nursing a broken Jon Favreau back from the brink  
Me: Nursing him back from the brink?  
Jon Lovett: I said what I said  
Jon Lovett: But seriously, you have to help me

***

To: jon.ira.lovett@gmail.com  
From: bookings-no-reply@editionhotels.com  
Subject: BOOKING CONFIRMATION: Couple's luxury spa date  
Received: Saturday May 16 2015 01:22

***

**jfavs** | Follow  
34m  
[Photo: Selfie of two men in white bathrobes grinning at the camera. One is tagged @jfavs, the other is tagged @jonlovett]  
[Like][Comment][Share]  
Liked by **tommyvietor** and **11 others**  
**jfavs** apparently this is @tommyvietor's fault?  
34m

***

To: jon.ira.lovett@gmail.com  
From: orders@berries.com  
Subject: Thank you for ordering with Shari's Berries!  
Received: Monday May 31 2015 02:08

Thank you for ordering with Shari's Berries! 

Your order Full Dozen Gourmet Dipped Fancy Strawberries will be delivered on June 2 2015 to Tommy Vietor and Hanna Koch at the below address. 

You have requested a free customized note reading "For your good advice - John Lovitt" to be included with this order.

***

Finish Him (original song)  
38,595 views  
[6K likes][14 dislikes][share][save]  
**Alan Menken official**  
Published on Oct 1, 2015

Lyrics:  
Rip out my spine, honey I'm fine  
Jump on my head, I hardly bled  
Set me on fire, I barely perspire  
[SHOW MORE]

*** 

Media Zaps Exclusives @MediaZaps 2015-10-01 12:04  
[musical note] Finish him!  
It's not eeeeeeeasy to make that move  
Finish him!  
I tried haaaaaaaaard to get in the grove [musical note]  
[LINK: YouTube: Finish Him (original so...]

*** 

Jon Lovett @JonLovett 2015-10-02 22:16  
Came home this evening to find @jonfavs and @tvietor08 reading each other excerpts from the 1993 congressional hearings on video games

Jon Favreau @jonfavs 2015-10-02 22:30  
@JonLovett @tvietor08 They were led by Joe Lieberman! You love Joe Lieberman!

Tommy Vietor @tvietor08 2015-10-02 22:32  
@jonfavs @JonLovett All I wanted to know was if Mortal Kombat was the one where they rip out a guy's heart

Jon Lovett @JonLovett 2015-10-02 22:33  
@tvietor08 @jonfavs And yet, five hours later, there you both were

***

**OPTION/PURCHASE AGREEMENT**

This agreement is made as of the 14th day of December, 2015 

BETWEEN:  
The CW Network, LLC (“Production Company”)  
\- and -  
Daniel Fogelman, Jonathan Lovett and Alan Menken (“Writers”) 

RECITALS:  
A. The Writers are the authors and own all rights with respect to a screenplay entitled Punch Faster: The Musical (the “Property”);  
B. Production Company wishes to produce a television series based on or inspired by all or part of the Property; and  
C. Production Company wishes to option certain rights in the Property as more particularly set out in this Agreement. 

IT IS AGREED:  
1.0 Option  
1.1 The Writers hereby grants to the Production Company an irrevocable and exclusive option (the “Option”) to acquire all right, title and interest in and to the Property for the period of 365 calendar days.  
1.2 For the purposes of this Agreement, the term “Property” includes all incidents, plot-lines, themes, stories, lyrics, musical works, ideas, concepts, formats, characters, names, images and titles. 

***

Work for us!  
posted in news by shaniqua on January 8th 2016

We're delighted to announce TWO new paid positions at Rainbow Heart! Join me, Layla, Stevie and our team of amazing volunteers as we continue to grow Rainbow Heart in 2016!

***

Me: Sorry  
Me: Running late  
Me: Betsy has broken down  
Jon Craigslist Prius Asshole: Oh no!  
Jon Craigslist Prius Asshole: Do you need me to come pick you up?  
Me: No need, uber already on the way  
Jon Craigslist Prius Asshole: You want me to order the quesadillas for you?  
Me: Order for me? Something with cheese  
Jon Craigslist Prius Asshole: Hahahaha great minds

***

Jon Finish Him Lovett @JonLovett 2016-02-11  
RIP Betsy  
You were my truest friend, my greatest love  
The only one who understood me  
[picture of electric scooter]

***

Google search  
Can you buy someone a new electric scooter as a gift or is that weird?  
All | Shopping | Images | News | Videos | More  
About 3,880,000 results (0.51 seconds)

***

Jon Lovett: I miss Betsy  
Jon Favreau: We know  
Tommy Vietor: We all know  
Me: It's very sad xxx  
Jon Lovett: Thank you Hanna  
Jon Lovett: You're the only one who understands me  
Me: It's a Jewish thing  
Jon Lovett: It is!  
Jon Lovett: I can't believe we're dating antisemites  
Me: [sad face emoji]  
Tommy Vietor: ...I feel like there's really no good answer to this?  
Me: Oh look. The goyim are making it about themselves. Again.  
Jon Lovett: Typical  
Jon Favreau: I didn't say anything!  
Jon Lovett: You thought it  
Jon Lovett: We can tell  
Me: My mother warned me about dating outside the tribe  
Me: [sad face emoji]

***

From: Annie Mlambo  
To: jon.ira.lovett@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Fwd: Dog inquiry  
Received: Monday April 4 2016

Hi Jon,

Olivia forwarded me your email (below). I'm afraid the wait list for puppies right now is about six months, tho we do always have cancellations. If you would be interested in adopting a slightly older dog, we do have a beautiful nine-month-old girl whose owners recently moved abroad - I've attached photos below. She has already had all her shots, and we are offering a 40% discount on our regular fees for the right buyer. 

In your email you mention Jon Favreau referred you to us. You may be interested to know that Calliope, our nine-month-old, is actually Leo (né Lightning)'s half-sister. She's very sweet natured and should play well with other dogs, but the family connection may make it even easier for her to bond with Leo if they're likely to be spending a lot of time together? 

Of course, if you would prefer to be added to our waiting list, do let me know, and if you would like to consider other breeders in the area I can send you a list of partner breeders who are also registered with the American Kennel Club.

Kind regards,  
Annie

[Attachment: Calliope with ball.jpg]  
[Attachment: Calliope cuddles1.jpg]  
[Attachment: Calliope cuddles2.jpg]  
[Attachment: Calliope asking for a treat.jpg]  
[Attachment: Fairway Dog Breeders Fee Schedule 2016.pdf]

*** 

Jon Lovett: [Image]  
Jon Lovett: LOOK AT HER SHE IS PERFECT  
Jon Lovett: [Image]  
Jon Lovett: [Image]  
Jon Lovett: HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A SWEETER BETTER DOG?  
Jon Lovett: NO  
Jon Lovett: YOU HAVEN'T  
Me: I LOVE HER [crying emoji]  
Me: WHEN YOU AND FAVS AND ME AND JESSA HAVE OUR DOUBLE WEDDING SHE AND LEO CAN BE THE RING BEARERS  
Me: I WILL DIE FOR HER [crying emoji] [crying emoji]  
Me: WHEN IS SHE GOING TO BE YOURS?????  
Jon Lovett: [Image]  
Me: NO I AM DYING NO  
Me: HERE LIES SHANIQUA DEAD OF CUTE  
Jon Lovett: FORGET THE DOUBLE WEDDING WE WILL HAVE A DOUBLE FUNERAL MY NEW DOG HAS SLAIN US ALL

***

[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: jessa jessa jessa hey  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: hi  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: [Image]  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: [Image]  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: [Image]  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: [Image]  
[heart] Shaniqua [heart]: Lovett's new dog  
Me: fuck me  
Me: that is a cute dog

***

Google search  
introduce puppy to older dog  
All | Videos | News | Shopping | Images | More  
About 3,980,000 results (0.48 seconds)

***

Google search  
How do I introduce my dog to a new puppy?  
All | Videos | News | Shopping | Images | More  
About 11,400,000 results (0.59 seconds)

***

reddit/r/gayoreuropean  
Does my hot neighbor like dudes? - UPDATE2  
submitted 5 hours ago by BiNextDoor1988

Original post here, update here.

THEY'VE MOVED IN TOGETHER. THEY *BOTH* HAVE SMALL FLUFFY DOGS. LOVE IS REAL.

**Author's Note:**

> Wording of the options agreement from https://stephenfollows.com/


End file.
